The One Just For Me
by RoseOnTheGrave
Summary: RikuXSora KHChobits crossover. Found on a doorstep sora is raised by his adoptive 'aunt' who in fact is a world renowned persacom maker, at first love goes wrong but can a persacom named Riku change his fate!
1. Chapter 1

An: I just thought RikuXSora! I have recently read some brilliant fics on here with the couple and decided to just make my own, Its a Chobits cross over, it may start off a bit slow but I needed to put in an intro. It will be a yaoi fic so please if offended in anyway I warn you not to read!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Chobits or Inuyasha

-------------------------------

The One Just For Me

Newspapers or milk even orange juice these are the normal things that a person would find on there doorstep but then again Gemma wasn't your average normal person and this wasn't your average doorstep as this led to her three tiered mansion that had lands covering gat least 4 acres!. That day 16 years ago proved no different as she was left a small present on her door step.

-16 years ago-

ding dong

The woman at the table jumped as she heard the doorbell ring, cursing she placed the tool she was working with down and prodded the mini persacom sitting on the side of the two she was working on,

"Ebony"

The small persacom opened its eyes small dark iris looked at the woman

"Yes mistress"

"Erm call me Gemma, Ebony please" she all but begged the small persacom in front of her, the programming had interfered some how and she had to be formal all the time something that Gemma would soon have to fix

"Yes Miss Gemma"

"ARGH"

"Did you need something?"

"Call Inu please and tell him to get the front door"

"Yes miss"

her face went into a frown as she watched the persacom's eyes turn blank lines of light traveling across there dark surface.

She looked back to her desk to the persacoms laying there one a female the other male both were mini models of her favorite game couple 'Squall Leonhart' and 'Rinoa Heartilly' she clapped her hands twice after shutting the last hatch and both persacoms eyes snapped open there bodies sitting up as they stared at her

"Hello my name is Rinoa Heartilly and yours" the female spoke, the woman was about to answer when the male cut in

"Squall Leonhart"

"Eeep" was all that was hears before she hugged the persacom next to her, all the woman could do was laugh as Squall tried to escape

"Excuse me" she looked at the two who immediately stopped and looked at her "I'm Gemma Avalon and I'm your owner" the two nodded and were quite for a moment before there eyes both went blank light running across them.

"Incoming call from unknown" they seemed to have been classed as one for a moment as the voice rang from both of them at the same time

"Answer"

"Gemma this is Inu, I see these are the new mini persacoms. I think you should get here cos I'm guessing you might want to see this" Inu's voice rang through both of them

"Coming" she removed the glass of her face rubbing the bridge of her nose she used one hand to pick up Ebony placing her on her shoulder the other hand finished rubbing her nose began brushing off the dust that had gathered on her top. The two persacoms on the desk resumed there small game of hugs even though one was strictly against it.

--------------------------------

She reached the door in moments her footsteps clicking of the parquet floor as she went, looking she couldn't find Inu for the life of her, she swore he had said he was still at he front door

"Ebony please locate Inu"

"Yes miss"

She sighed as she heard the miss

"He's in the lounge miss"

"Thank you" she grit out

Opening the door she was met with the sight of her life-size replica of her favorite anime character Inuyasha, she had made him all but a year ago after having watched the series. But something was off in the way he sat he was looking something on the sofa he was sitting on, intrigued she cleared her throat startling the persacom who looked towards her.

-------------------------------

"It's on the sofa"

"What's on the sofa?"

"The thing I found on the doorstep"

She moved from the back of the room moving round she was met with the sight of a basket sitting next to Inu

"It's a basket"

"Yes Einstein but what is in it more important".

She starred at Inu before moving closer her hand moving to touch the blankets that lie in it but was stopped when the blanket began to move, her hand retreated back as she watched in fascination as a small hand followed by an arm poked out from underneath.

She moved her hand forward again moving the blankets aside to reveal a small almost newborn baby laying asleep in the makeshift cot, she gasped looking at Inu who in turn passed her an envelope. She opened it reading the contents out loud

"Dear Sir/Madam, I'm sorry I have no other choice understand I would never having willingly leave my son but I must there's no more time for me but he must live on please find it in your heart to look after my son" she looked over at Inu "Is there no more?"

He shook his head "no"

"oh you poor thing" she said turning to the baby her hand moving to stroke his brown fuzz of hair, while doing so the baby opened its eyes deep blue pools stared into her own watery ones a gasp escaping her at the intensity at the colour

"Sora"

"Huh" Inu looked at his owner "Sora?"

"Yes" she looked at Inu then turned back to the baby "I'll call him Sora" she moved closer picking up the makeshift cot and holding it close "lets go to bed it is kind of late" she had said more to the baby after looking at the large clock on the mantle, the time itself was just after one in the morning

"Inu could I ask you to contact the maids to finish lock up and get to bed, oh not before sending an order through to some baby place for as delivery of milk and bottles please ph and don't forget nappies" she watched as he nodded his amber eyes going dull.

----------------------------------------

She looked to the cot her eyebrows raising as she talked to the baby "you know I'm only 18 I didn't think I'd be having a child in this house for quite sometime" she finished laughing to herself as she moved through the rooms once again though this time she ended up in a large bedroom a large king-sized four poster bed the main focus of the room while there was also a desk a wardrobe a vanity mirror and a large worktable all made out of dark oak. She sighed as she moved to the bed; pulling back a dark blue drape she placed the cot onto the side of the bed herself always moving to lie across from it her eyes drifting shut as she fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------

This is my first yaoi fic plus my first KH so I apologize if its not very good.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

An: here's chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Chobits or Inyasha

------------------------------

'Stop it' the woman reprimanded herself trying hard to concentrate on her task. 'Don't do it' she carried on trying to hold in the urge 'Don't' she was berating herself harder this time 'I can't stop it' she gave in

"Kawaii!" she all but screamed as she stared into the cot in front of her, the occupant of the cot just looked at her his bright blue orbs shining and his small spiky brown fuzz for hair just defying gravity as usual.

It had been about a month since Gemma had received a present on her doorstep yet they were still no closer to finding out why, she had finished the nursery now, the room next to her had been converted with the help of Inu and her somewhat modest bank account. The walls were a power blue the ceiling white with little glow in the dark stars painted on its surface, the furniture around the room was sparsely placed but functional and all made from light coloured pieces of wood. The cot to Gemma was the 'piece de la resistance' as she called it, the cot itself was metal high arced and white the top having a light blue drape covering it with light blue blankets and white and blue pillows.

Gemma looked to the corner a large light wooded chair sat there and on it sat Moriyaku or Mori for short Sora's own personal nanny and nurse 'my own personal baby alarm if he needs me as well' she thought remembering the previous mornings need for a bottle. She sighed as she stared back into the cot her eyes blinked once then twice as Sora's face began to go red his eyes screwing up as the loudest scream came from the now crying child. "Argh" screamed Gemma who backed up a second due to the fright.

----------------------------------

A soft purring of cogs sounded as Mori opened her deep purple irises moving to the cot, Mori was sound activated and was programmed to respond immediately to Sora's cries but as she also saw Gemma another program kicked in, this was that in instances were Gemma was present that she go back into sleep mode. Gemma cursed this as she moved to the crib; Sora himself was thrashing as he cried, little arms flailing and little legs kicking until Gemma picked him up and began squirming. She cupped him in her arms rocking him gently as she looked over to Mori.

"Mori wake" she called, the persacom's eyes reopening

"Yes miss"

"When was Sora's last feed?"

"About 4 hours ago"

"Thank you" she looked down at Sora "I guess your hungry then" she moved standing next to the dresser she looked at the persacom sitting there

"Ebony please ask Inu to bring me a warm bottle for Sora"

"Yes ma'am"

Gemma moved to the chair next to the cost, it was a old looking rocking chair a contrast in the room as it was made with slightly darker wood and had the name 'Avalon' engraved on the back, sighing she began to rock back and forth trying to get Sora to calm until Inu arrived with the bottle, she hummed a little looking into the watery eyes of the baby in her arms a hand moving to stroke the mesh of brown fuzz on his head.

-----------------------------------

"Lavender's blue, dilly dilly,  
Lavender's green  
When you are King, dilly dilly,  
I shall be Queen

Who told you so, dilly dilly,  
Who told you so?  
'Twas my own heart, dilly dilly,  
That told me so"

She sang softly as she looked to the boy his cries all but sniffles his face still red and upset; she smiled 'Knock, Knock'

"Come in" she called from the chair alternately pulling a face at Sora to cheer him up

"I've got he bottle you asked for" she looked up to see Inu at the doorway

"Thank you" she spoke as he moved forward and passed her the bottle Sora's eyes widening as he eyed the object in her hands, little hands stretching towards it in hunger. Gemma chuckled as she saw it and moved the bottle a little over his head to her wrist, squeezing it softly to check the temperature. When she was satisfied and much to the delight of the boy she moved it to his mouth were he began to suckle diligently, she chuckled softly and just sat there watching keeping sure that he was able to get as much as he wanted.

After her finished the bottle he sat there gurgling some incoherent noise as Gemma merely watched him, she was startled when the door opened and the squall ran into the room hiding in the cupboard nearest to him, a moment later Ebony called across the room

"Incoming calls from Rinoa miss"

"Answer"

"Miss, miss have you seen squall"

Gemma chuckled more to herself as she noted the whine in her voice "no I haven't check the downstairs living room"

"Okay miss!" she sounded enthusiastic but all Gemma could do was sigh as she still saw squall hidden.

"Ebony will you please contact one of the maids and tell then to prepare the pram by the garden entrance please"

"Yes miss"

Gemma looked to Sora "lets get you changed little one"

The boy in question merely gurgled as he was carried over the room to a small cabinet with a built in mat on the top to place Sora on when he either needed to be dressed or changed, she placed him onto the mat as she moved to the small wardrobe next it. Looking into the wardrobe she held her chin in one hand sighing until she found what she was looking for, a red baby grow and a white jacket, clapping her hands she moved back to Sora pulling faces as she went making the baby gurgle more.

----------------------------------

A couple of minutes later both appeared at the gardens entrance, a pushchair sat there waiting for them. She placed Sora into the pram buckling him in she began to walk through the gardens and into the town located next to the mansion a smile on her face as she went the hazy sunshine warming her.

-----------------------------------

Please review!

I wont update until I get at least 5 reviews!


End file.
